


Wither and Die

by LillyRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deathfic, F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyRose/pseuds/LillyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that remind him that nothing is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither and Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a shared fanon that when Ten told Rose how hard it was to watch someone age and die? He was totally talking about Ace. (We know. We're...focused)

_One day, she no longer looked like the child he'd found on Iceworld._

"It's amazing," she said, her face upturned toward the sky.

"It is," he agreed, but he wasn't watching the incredible sunset of Serentis. He was watching her. Sitting beside him was a grown woman. When had that happened?

She caught him looking at her.

She smiled, a woman's smile, and took his hand.

_One day, she looked more mature._

He found her in her favorite kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove, trying to catch her reflection in the glasstop. He called her name to get her attention. She held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm tryin' to find it again," she told him. He was about to ask her what it might be, when she turned her head and smiled at him. And then he found it- the tiny wrinkle in the corner of her left eye.

_And then one day, they looked of an age._

She ran past him. He reached out, pulling her into the hiding place with him. Pressed full against him, she said something under her breath and smiled. He didn't answer her. All he could see was a piece of hair, fallen out of her braid. Tumbling around her face, white as snow.

_On the last day, she looked old._

He looked past the fragile frame, the age spots, and the hands shaking in his. He looked into her eyes and saw his friend, lover, and companion looking back at him.

"I remember," he told her simply. She managed one last, tired smile, and closed her eyes.

Years before, she told him she never wanted to return to Perivale. Ever, under any circumstances. He honored her request. She was buried on the cliffs of Serentis.


End file.
